1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a condiment grinder which slices condiment into strips and more particularly to such a grinder particularly suitable for slicing pieces of softer foodstuffs such as chocolate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinders which slice condiment such as chocolate or nutmeg into strips have been developed in the prior art. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,460 issued Jan. 5, 1971 to Cooney and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,283 issued Jan. 19, 1982 to Bounds, the inventor of the present application.
The Bounds patent describes a nutmeg grater in which the nutmeg is held in place to a spring loaded rotator by means of spikes. The nutmeg is rotated against a fixed cutting blade. The retention of the condiment in the drive mechanism by means of spikes which drive into the nutmeg obviates the use of this device with a softer material such as chocolate which cannot be held to the drive in this manner. Further, this device will not operate to grind a number of small pieces of condiment rather than a single larger piece.
The Cooney patent describes a device in which the material to be ground is in the form of a block which is contained within a barrel. The barrel is shaped to restrain rotation of the block of condiment relative to the barrel. The barrel is spring urged against fixed cutting blades and the barrel rotated to effect the grinding or slicing operation. This device while operable with softer material such as chocolate requires that the condiment be in the form of a block which fits within the barrel. It is not adapted to handle several smaller pieces of condiment.